Kaboom Pow
|from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |game= |mode=Solo |dg= |pc= |gc= |lc= |year = 2014 |nowc = KaboomPow |nogm = 3 |difficulty=Medium |effort=Moderate |pictos=146 |audio = |dura = 3:20 }}"Kaboom Pow" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a superhero suit. She has half black half blonde hair and wears a red masquerade mask, a blue bodysuit, a yellow bra, a red skirt with yellow underwear, a black leg garter, and black high heel boots. Her skin tone is pointed to a natural one, to make her look more like a comic book superhero. She looks like a paper cut-out. Background The background is styled like a comic book. It showcases the song's title when said, and sifts through comic book depicting an outer space atmosphere with meteors and flares. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Pump your right hand straight into the air, and raise your right leg as if you are blasting off. KaboomPowAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Kaboompowgmtba.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Kaboom Pow appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *''Cake'' *''Comics'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *With Great Power... * *All Songs K-R Trivia *The producer of the song is Quincy Jones, who has his own song Soul Bossa Nova in . **However, he is not credited. *This song s coach appears in the icon of Dance Quests in the menu. *This song was going to have a Community Remix, but it was cancelled and replaced with Break Free. *A pictogram has its left arm cut out. *''Kaboom Pow'' is the only routine in the series that appears in two Dance Quests: the first one is Cake (in ), and the second one is Comics (in ). *During a part where "Kaboom Pow" is sung, the dancer forgets to raise her knee.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qpf3uO8abtg&t=173s *A sticker of the song's comic-book can be unlocked in by dancing to Kill This Love (Extreme Version) three times. Gallery Game Files KaboomPowSqu.png|''Kaboom Pow'' Kaboompow cover albumcoach.png| album coach Kaboompow cover albumbkg.png| album background Kaboompow banner bkg.png| menu banner kaboompow map bkg.png| map background Kaboompow cover@2x.jpg| cover Kaboompow cover 1024.png| cover 0290.png|Avatar 200290.png|Golden avatar 300290.png|Diamond avatar kaboom pow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots kaboompowinthemenu.gif|''Kaboom Pow'' on the menu Behind the Scenes Dancer23.jpg|Behind the Scenes Others KaboomPow.png|Background KABOOM POW.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Kaboom Pow Gameplay .jpg Screenshot (9).png|Pictogram with its left arm cut out Videos Official Lyric Video Nikki Yanofsky - Kaboom Pow (Lyric Video) Teasers Kaboom Pow - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kaboom Pow - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Kaboom Pow - Just Dance 2016 Kaboom Pow - Just Dance Now Kaboom Pow - Just Dance 2017 Kaboom Pow - Just Dance 2018 Kaboom Pow - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Kaboom Pow - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Kaboom Pow tr:Kaboom Pow de:Kaboom Pow Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now